Just a bad feeling
by cupcake01
Summary: Reid has a problem, but isn't sure if it's a real When he's about to tell the others, trouble No Slash, just .. and Angst of course My first CM fanfic, please review! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first Criminal Minds Fanfic. I really love it, and Reid is my favourite Character. I just had to write a story about him. My mother language is not english, so I hope you'll forgive me spelling and grammar mistakes I'll make certainly. Oh, and one last thing, I'll write short chapters, because I think it will be more exciting :D**

**Hopefully you like it, please let me know in your reviews :) **

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

When Reid woke up, he had a bad feeling. Not that he was sick or something like that. No, he just felt that today... wasn't going to be a good day. He usually was an optimist, trying to make bad things to good things. However, it seems that today was one of those strange days were something had to happen.

Reid brought coffee for the other to the office. Maybe it was going to help. Give something good and you'll recieve something good in exchange. Like Karma.

"Hey Reid, thanks man", Morgan said smiling at him and taking his cup. "That's how a day in the office should start".

"You're welcome", Reid said. Now he had to smile too, but the bad feeling was still there.

"Is everything ok? You look worried, buddy", Morgan continued, now looking more serious.

"No, everything's fine... It's just, I... " Reid begun, but was interrupted by JJ, who was coming from behind Reid.

"Is this coffee?" she asked, smiling at Reid and Morgan.

"Yep, I thought you would like some", Reid said and gave her a cup too. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. He felt that Morgan wanted to continue talking about his problem. _If_ it was a problem.

"Oh Reid, you are the best. And guys, Hotch said to tell you there's a new case. You should come to the meeting room. He's already waiting." She paused, looking at the two guys. "And he surely appeciates the coffee too". She was still smiling when she turned around and went upstairs, the cup holding in her hands.

"I'll come back on that", Morgan said to Reid and went after JJ. Reid toock a deep breath and followed them in the meeting room. The bad feeling wasn't gone.

**Aaaaaand cut :D That was the first chapter and I really hope you liked it :) don't forget to review!**

**cupcake01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the first chapter... and I received one nice review, so the story goes on today :) Please let me no what you think of the next chapter, as a beginner I'd really appreciate your opinions and advice.**

**Oh, and here's the disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

As Reid went in the meeting room, the others sat around the large table. Hotch was sitting in front of the Wall which was full of pictures of different men, around the age of 30, dead of course. The table were full of files, from the victims probably. JJ was standing next to Hotch, Rossi was sitting in front of the door through which Reid was coming and Morgan just took a chair to sit in between Garcia and Emily.

"Good morning", Hotch said in his serious voice. Reid put the cups with the coffee on the table and sat down next to Rossi.

"Reid, I'm sure you can read my mind", Garcia said smiling at him. "How did you know that I needed coffee?"

"Well, don't you just always need coffee, baby girl?", Morgan answered before Reid and grinned at her.

"Guys, please." Hotch was obviously in "working mood", Reid thought.

Everybody turned to their boss as JJ began to speak.

"Ok, this what I have: Three victims, male, caucasian, all around the age of 30. This is Oscar Johnson", she pointed at the man on the top of the wall. He was apparently beaten, his face was bruised and he had obviously a broken nose. "That's Scott O'Connor" She pointed at the guy in the middle. He nearly looked the same like Oscar, with bruises all over his face.

"And the last victim's Larry Bennham" Like the other two, Larry was also beaten. _Beaten to death?_ Reid asked himself.

"They were all missing for a few days and obviously kidnapped and tortured. The kidnapper has beaten them and killed them through a kitchen knife in the chest".

"Were did the police found them?" Rossi asked calmly.

Hotch took a deep breath. Reid didn't considered it as a good sign. With doing this, his boss was going to show emotions, and Reid couldn't remember his boss being emotional.

"They were found near our headquarter, in a backstreet."

"And how are they connected?"

"Well, I found that all three men had no connection concerning work or hobbies... or any problems with money, which is, as I bet you guys know, a very common motif to kill someone", Garcia spoke.

"So what _did_ you find out?" Emily asked.

Garcia was just about to answer as it hits Reid. He looked at the pics of the men. They were all around thirty, male... they were all about his age and were found near the headquarter. _Could it be that...?_

"Wait, did you say that they were all around thirty? No problems with money, or anything else in common, just the age?" Morgan suddenly said and was looking at Reid. Reid just had the same thought, but he didn't want to speak it out.

"Morgan, stay calm, we don't have any evidence that the guy is after Reid", Hotch said. "Besides, I'm sure that this is just... another case". That wasn't good. Hotch always have good arguments, but now he was just talking nonsense. Reid had to speak up. He didn't want his team to worry about him and forget to focus on the case. He was not or baby or something like that.

"Guys, There are living hundrets of other men with a profile like this. And there's a pretty good chance that the victims have something else in common, for example with their families or friends."

He looked at his team. Morgan had again his worried look on him, like JJ and Garcia. Hotch sighed.

"You're probably right. Morgan and Reid, you both go ask Oscar Johnson's family, Emily and Rossi, you go to O'Connor's and JJ, you and I are going to visit Bennham's family. Oh, and Grarcia, I want you to check out the background of the guys, find out everything you can, including criminal offenses and also I also want to see their hospital files."

"On my way, Sir", Garcia said and went out of the room, with a last worried look at Reid.

"Ok, so let's go, there's work waiting for us.", Hotch said to the rest of the team. They all stood up and also went out. Reid could feel that his team was worried, and it really wasn't a good feeling. However, when he would question the family with Morgan, he was sure that nothing bad was going to happen. He certainly will be save, and there'll be no connection to the other victims.

"Reid? Are you coming?" Morgan asked from the door.

Reid looked up and in his colleague's eyes. "Yeah, I'm ready".

**And that's it for today :) Did you like it? Please don't forget to review! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload a new chapter :)**

**Cupcake01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovely readers! I received such nice reviews for the last chapter that I decided to upload a new on today... I hope you'll like it and as always, please give me a feedback and tell me what you think :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**cupcake01**

"OK, Spencer, now tell me what you wanted you tell me before our meeting", Morgan began to speak as they sat in the car.

Now it was Reid who was worried. Even Morgan always calls him "Reid", hardly ever he calls him "Spencer". It makes him nervous and it was clear, that this whole damn situation was getting also emotional. It wasn't a good sign. It really wasn't.

"Morgan, it's okay, I don't have to talk about it", Reid said, looking out of the window. He knew that he always had been a bad liar. And Morgan was a profiler. Not the best combination to hide feelings.

"Reid, that's bullshit. Don't tell me that you don't think those guys were killed because of ransom. And don't tell me that you're not worried or something. I can see it, you know that!".

Reid sighed. He didn't want to upset Morgan. He should concentrate on the case. However, Reid had this feeling that the case was concerning him, and so he made a decision.

"You know I... I always want things to keep professional", Reid began, still looking out of the window. "And I wouldn't tell you, but... when I woke up this morning, I had the feeling that..." Reid stopped. How should he explain something to Morgan that was just something like a bad feeling. Morgan was still driving the car, but now sometimes he looked at the back mirror. He didn't listen to Reid anymore, but Reid didn't continue to speak anyway. He was looking at Morgan.

"Why are you so nervous", he asked his colleague.

"Well, you can call me paranoid or something", Morgan said, suddenly began to drive faster. "but I think the car behind us is following us." Reid looked back. There was a black SUV with black windows. There it was again, this damn feeling. He knew something like this would happen.

"Morgan, I think you should..." he tried to say, but couldn't finish the sentence. He wanted Morgan to speed up, but he was driving as fast as it was allowed anyway. Reid tried to turn back, to warn Morgan, but the black SUV behind them just speed up even more and crashed in their car. They were driving at a road with some trees next to the street, and Morgan's car hit one of them. Then there was a noise, pain was overwhelming Reid. Not too overwhelming. He was lying at something that he thought it was the back seat. His head ached, and so his right leg. He could taste blood in his mouth. Reid coughed. What the hell happened?

"Mo...Morgan?", he tried to ask, and coughed again. Where was Morgan? Why couldn't he see him anywhere?

"Reid? Reid, are you okay?" Reid was relieved. There was Morgan's voice, coming from the front of the car, and it didn't sound too weak. At least not as weak as Reid was feeling right now.

"I've been better, I guess", Reid whispered. He was too tired to raise his voice.

"Reid, don't sleep now, okay? I try to get out of here and then I'll call for help. Can you move?"

"No...no I don't think so" Reid whispered, closing his eyes.

"Reid? Spencer, come on, you need to stay awake!" Morgan tried. But he didn't got a response. Suddenly he remembered. There was the other car, following them, and then there was the crash! Could it be that the guys who drove the SUV were still around?

"Okay Spencer, I'm coming to get you out of here", Morgan said, more to himself. He was lying at the front of the car, but it wasn't so easy to get out. The door wouldn't open.

"Damn it!"

Finally, with the help of a kick against the door, it opened. Morgan got out, and what he saw was not good. The car was totally crashed. He wondered that he even had no scratch or something. And Reid was still inside. He got his cell phone out of his pocked and dialed a number.

"Hotchner", Hotch answered his phone. Why would Morgan call him? They couldn't be at the family, the drive was too long.

"Hotch, please call the police and ambulance. We had a car accident", Morgan said really fast.

"Morgan, calm down", Hotch said and gave JJ switched the phone onto conference so JJ could hear him too. "Are you injured?"

"No, I just got out of the car, and Reid is still in there. He's probably injured and unconscious, and I can't get him out. He's trapped at the backseat."

"Okay, stay calm, JJ just called the ambulance. We should be here in a few minutes", Hotch said calmly.

"Hotch, there's something I got to tell you. We were followed by a car, a black SUV, I couldn't identify the license plate, but I think it has to to with..." Morgan couldn't finish the sentence. He felt a sharp pain at his head and fell down, unconscious.

"Morgan? Morgan, speak to me?", Hotch spoke into the cell phone, suddenly nervously. What has his colleague interrupted? Suddenly he heard a smoky male voice whispering to the cell phone.

"The boy's the next", he said. And then he hang up.

Hotch stood there, his phone in the hands.

"That's not good", he whisperd to JJ, who was standing in horror beside him.

**And that's it for today :) did you like it? Please review review review :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi lovely readers! ****Did I already say that you are amazing? You left me 7 very kind reviews, and that's just great for a beginner like me, thank you for that! I hope you are not too confused, because ****tannerose5** ** mentioned at one review that it's not very clear why Reid was trapped at the backside of the car... I probably should have make it more clear that through the accident the car turned over several and Reid was flinging back. I hope it is clearer now :) Anyway, thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it, please don't forget to give me a feedback :)**

**And now, as always: **

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Morgan". Was he in heaven? No it couldn't be. It would be funny to hear JJ when he really was there.

"Morgan, come on, you've got to wake up". Why should he wake up? Sleeping just seems like a really good idea.

"Derek, please". OK, if JJ calls him like that, it's maybe urgent.

"Ouch...", Morgan said quietly. His head ached like hell. What happened? Why was JJ kneeling next to him? Why was he lying on the floor.

"Thank god, you're awake!", JJ said, feeling his pulse on his right arm.

"JJ? What are you doing here?", he whispered, looking at his colleague. JJ looked back, and her look was just... worried.

"Don't you remember? You guys had a car accident. You called Hotch and we just arrived." JJ answered.

Morgan tried to sit up, but failed. A wave of dizziness was overwhelming him.

"Don't sit up yet", JJ said. "You might have a concussion."

"Why...?" Morgan was still confused. A car accident? The last thing he could remember was leaving the meeting room with Reid.

Suddenly it hits him. Reid! Where was he? He 's certainly still in this car, trapped.

"JJ, I can't find him. Reid isn't in the car, nor around this area". Was this Hotch's voice?

"What? We have to search him, he couldn't have gone that far with an injury like this..." JJ said, looking up. What were they talking about? Injury? And Reid wasn't there?

"I don't think that he has gone anywhere, at least not on his own", the voice of his boss said. Then Morgan saw Hotch's face in front of him.

"How are you feeling, Morgan?" he said worried.

"Confused", Morgan whispered. He just wanted to know what happened to Reid.

**Somewhere at the same time**

When Reid woke up, everything hurts. It was dark, and at first he couldn't remember what happened. Wasn't he just somewhere in the car, speaking with Morgan?

"Morgan?", he whispered, his eyes still closed. He was scared to open them. Something wasn't right. He couldn't move his hands or his leg, although he was sure to sit... on a chair?

He got no answer. Maybe Morgan got unconscious and couldn't get out of the car? Should he really open his eyes then?

As he tried to open them, his vision was a bit blurred at first. It was dark too, but not as dark as with closed eyes. Apparently, he was sitting on a chair in a small wooden room, probably a little hunting house or something. There was no window though, and the only light in the room was coming from the small splits in the wall. What happened?

Reid tried to raise his arms to rub his tired eyes, but failed. They where tied up behind his back, and there wasn't any chance to break them free.

And why did his leg hurt so much? And his head? As he looked down, he cold see a dark liquid on his dirty and partially ruined pants. At least he knew where the pain was coming from. He also could feel a head wound above his left eye. _Maybe that's why you can't remember how you got here, _Reid thought. What should he do now? It was clear that he couldn't break free, and calling for help wasn't really worth a try. The only thing he could do, was waiting, waiting in the dark and hoping that nothing bad would happen to him.

**Aaaaand cut :) I know, it's a bit short, but it seems like a good point to make a little pause ;) So what do you think? Did you like it? Pleeeeeaaaase review, I really like to hear your opinion, no matter if it's criticism, advice or just motivation :)**

**cupcake01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, you are so amazing! Already 14 Reviews for my first CM fanfic! That's awesome! And it's motivating me to write another chapter, which I uploaded today :)**

**Please don't forget to give me a review, I'd really like to know what you think of the new chapter.**

**Have fun with reading,**

**cupcake01**

Reid's vision was blurry again and the trembling wasn't getting better. He just wanted to go home, taking a shower and sleep for a while. But he didn't dare to sleep here. Where ever he was, it was too creepy to close his eyes for even a minute, no matter how tired he was. It was like a nightmare, just that this was real life.

Suddenly he could hear a bang. The door on his right swung open and light was coming through. _Daylight_, Reid thought. Not that it was going to help him or tell him how long he'd been there.

And then figure slowly came to him. At first, Reid couldn't identify the person because the bright light was dazzling him. Then the person closed his eyes, and he could see clearer. It was a man, obviously over his forties, gray middle long hair, dark and evil eyes. He wore Jeans and a dark shirt. Reid couldn't figure out what the colour was because it was still too dark.

"Good, you're awake", the man said in a smoky voice. Reid shuddered. The man was grining, and he wore no mask. That was not good. It means that he had nothing left to loose.

"What...", Reid tried to say but had to cough. He was thirsty and the dust in this room didn't really help. The guy smiled even more. "What do you want with me?" Reid really tried not to sound weak but he was just so tired. He coughed again.

"You'll find out soon enough, boy", the man said. It was now when Reid realized that the man was hiding something behind his back. Reid tried to figure out what it was when he showed it himself. In his right hand, he held a video camera. In his left hand a knife. A huge sharf kitchen knife.

"Who are you?", Reid spoke again, trying to keep him in a conversation. His voice was the only weapon that was left.

"I said, you'll find out soon enough, boy", the man said. Suddenly his voice was getting angry. He put down the camera and put the knife on Reid's throat.

"Now smile for your friends, boy", he said evil and grinned.

_Please let the team find me soon_, Reid thought and closed his eyes.

"_Derek?"_ Where was he? What happened?

"_Derek, come on, please wake up" _ Was this Garcia? Why does she sound so worried? He wanted to sleep. _"Go away baby girl", _Morgan thought tiredly.

"_Now come on, you need to wake up. You can sleep after I'm sure you're okay" _Why wouldn't he be okay? He was sleeping, that was just fine. But it sounded like Garcia wanted something urgent. Morgan tried to open his eyes.

"Gar... Garcia?", he tried to say.

"Oh thank god", he heard Garcia exclaiming. "Derek, I was so scared. Don't you dare to do this on me _ever _again!"

Do what? Wait, where was he? In a hospital?

Suddenly he remembered! The car crash, Reid at the back seat, Hotch was saying that they couldn't find him and then... nothing.

"What... where's Reid?", he whispered weakly. Why was he so tired?

Garcia didn't answered immediately. She was standing beside his bed, and Morgan could see that tears were filling her eyes.

"Garcia, I need to know, where's Reid", Morgan said, now that his head was getting clearer.

"Reid, he's..." she begann, and took a deep breath. "Hotch just came in and said that he was probably kidnapped."

What? No way, this just has to be a bad joke or something.

"Are... are you serious?" he asked quietly.

Garcia nodded sadly.

Damn it, it was all his fault. Why wasn't he there when they took Reid. His brother was gone and he was lying there in a damn hospital bed.

Morgan tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness was overwhelming him. He had to close his eyes, because he was suddenly feeling ill.

"Hey, Derek, take it easy, the doc said you have an heavy concussion. You need to rest", Garcia said quietly and gently pushed him back again.

"No, I need to help... I need to...", Morgan began, his eyes still closed. Then he opened the again.

"Garcia, it's all my fault", he said and looked in her tears filled eyes.

**Aaaaaaand cut. Aw, I know, it's mean to make a cliffy right here ;) However, I hope you keep on reading, and don't forget to give me a review and feedback. I'd really appreciate if you tell me what you think.**

**Cupcake01**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back :) And I'm absolutly happy! You left me so many nice reviews that I just had to write a new chapter today... so let's see how the story goes on :)**

**have fun with reading**

**cupcake01**

_A few hours later_

"Damn it!" Morgan punched at the table. They were all in the meeting room. Just like this morning, but without Reid. Morgan was furious. He was released from the hospital an hour ago, but only because Hotch needed help. The doc wouldn't let him go, because there was still danger because of his concussion. Morgan didn't care anyway. He needed to get out of here, to help the team. To help Reid.

But now, they have nothing left. No evidence, nothing that could lead them to his little brother. And it was all his fault! Just because he wasn't paying attention, just because he wasn't strong enough to defend the kid.

"Morgan, you've got to calm down", Rossi said, touching his shoulder. "This wouldn't help to find him, and we've got work to do."

"What work?!", Morgan exclaimed. "We've no evidence, no unsub, there's nothing that could help us!".

"Well, maybe we.." JJ begann. Her eyes were already filled with tears.

"He's right."

That was Hotch. Everybody turned their heads to him. How could he say something like this? He was their boss, he should keep on motivating them, or at least giving them hope!

"Hotch, I...", Rossi wanted to say that he should calm down, that he should say something positive. But there wasn't anything positve at all.

"This is not a normal kidnapping", Hotch continued. "You said it this morning, the killer took with the age around 30, just like Reid. They have his size, and it seems like they also look like him." He pointed at the pictures of the dead men on the desk. "God, why haven't I recognized it? I should have..."

"No!", Garcia suddenly screamed. She was sitting at the table with her laptop in front of her. She pointed at the screen.

"You... you need to see this!", she whispered. "Oh my god!".

The others came to stand next to her. What could it be that made her so... worried?

When Morgan saw at the screen, he had to gasp. There was Reid! He was sitting in a dark room on a chair, tied up. And the worst thing was that there was a knife at his throat. A very long and snarf kitchen knife.

"God no!", JJ whispered. This couldn't be true! This just had to be a very, very bad dream!

"Garcia, can you find out who sent you the video?"

Garcia didn't answer immediately. She just couldn't let her eyes of Reid.

"Garcia!"

"No, sir... I... I have no chance, the person who sent this put a virus in the email so I cannot track it."

Suddenly they saw a man next to Reid. He was over his forties, wore Jeans and a T-shirt. He grinned and still held the knife to Reid's throat.

"Hello Agents!", he said with a smokey voice. Apparently he was speaking directly into the camera.

Reid had his eyes, but seemed to be concussions. His pants were obviously ripped, just like his vest and t-shirt. They could see blood on there. He also head a pretty bad head wound right above his left eye. The worst thing was that the kid was so... pale. He looked like a ghost.

Suddenly the man dropped his knife and pulled violently his head through his hair back so he had to look into the camera.

As Morgan looked in his eyes he was surprised. He didn't look that scared. It was more... a determined look. If it wasn't that damn situation, Morgan would have smiled.

"Let them see your eyes", the man said to Reid. Then he turned his head to the camera as well. "As you might have noticed, I have some nice company with me. Now you surely want to know why I took this boy."

He still pulled Reid's hair and suddenly he punched him in his stomach. Reid had to gasp for air, coughed, and then looked him in the face.

"You're crazy!" he whispered then.

"Aw, you're just having a bad day", the man said. "Well, back to business. Agent Hotchner you don't know me personally, but I guess you know my brother."

Morgan looked at Hotch. His boss's hands were formed to fists, he stared angrily to the screen. Hotch never was that emotional! He wasn't even like that when they saw what Tobias Henkel did with Reid...

"You know him, he's a nice guy.", the man continued. "But first, let me introduce myself. I'm John Calahan. Does the name ring a bell now, Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch closed his eyes. He knows the guy, of course he knows him. But right now, he wished he didn't.

"Come on, tell us what you want", Emily whispered. Morgan wondered how she could still be that calm and concentrated.

"So I'm sure you're asking yourself right now why I took you boy here". He punched him again in the stomach, Reid gasped again for air and coughed. He coughed blood. Garcia closed her eyes. This was so not good!

"I took him because I recognized that you're way too overprotective to our boy here, maybe like I'm with my little brother. So all I want is to have my brother back. If you release him from prison, your boy will be a free man. If not..."

He puts his face closer to the camera. "He's a dead man. So it's your choice. You have 10 hours, you will hear from me in about 2 hours."

And with that, the screen went black.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) I wrote a longer chapter this time, and I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think, and don't forget about the reviews :)**

**cupcake01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Did I already say that you guys are awesome?! 30 Reviews for my first CM fanfic, that's just great for a beginner like me :) And thanks to those who are following, I'm really surprised that you like my story that much. Anyway, here's already the next chapter for you, I hope you'll like it. Please don't forget to give me a feedback on this :)**

**Have fun with reading"**

**Cupcake01**

"_He's a dead man. So it's your choice. You have 10 hours, you will hear from me in about 2 hours."_

Reid had trouble to see clearly. He felt dizzy and ill, and he could taste blood. He knew that this wasn't good.

Suddenly he recognized that it was silent. _Was the man gone?_ Obviously he was, because he couldn't hear a sound, just his own heavy breathing. God, he didn't even remarked that the guy left him! He wasn't any help for the team, he just hope that the others couldn't see the pain he felt. And he hoped that they will find him. Soon.

…...

"No... no no no no!" Morgan yelled at the screen. This just couldn't be true! How could this bastard dare to touch his Reid? If he'll find him, and Morgan was swore to himself that he wouldn't rest until he found him, he'll kill him by himself!

"Morgan, calm down!", Rossi said loudly, touching his shoulder. "We've got to find out where Reid is, and find him. If you're acting like this, it won't help him anyway!"

Garcia sobbed. Tears felt down her face. Nobody was allowed to treat her Pretty boy like this, nobody!

Emily hugged her, as JJ left the room. She couldn't watch this anymore. She couldn't watch her team, doing nothing. And she doesn't want her team seeing her crying for her friend, for her best friend.

"Hotch, can you please say something?", Emily finally asked quietly. She was able to hide her feelings quite well, and she saw that the team needed somebody who raised the voice, to motivate them and to bring in something... better.

"Yes.. yes you're right" Hotch whispered. He opened his eyes. The others looked at him. God, what should he say them? That it was impossible to get him back? That...

"I knew Ben Calahan", Hotch finally said, still locking at the screen. "I arrested him for murder. He killed at least 5 families, and as I arrested him, he said it was just for fun." Hotch took a deep breath before he continued. "I... I couldn't imagine that this was possible. I mean, the guy was just 22 years old at that time."

"22 years old?" Rossi asked. "That's pretty young to do this alone."

"Yeah, this was also my thought", Hotch continued. "But he wouldn't say if or who helped him and there was no lead to his brother, John. Anyway, we were able to arrest the boy, but then..."

"What was then?", Morgan asked loudly. Hotch's voice was getting near a whisper.

"He... he committed suicide in his cell. It was a week ago as I received the news of his dead".

Now it was Morgan that had to close his eyes. This was a damn nightmare! All this John Calahan wanted was that they released his brother from prison to get Reid back, and now he was dead! Could this get any worse?

"God, what do we do then? We can't leave Reid with him!" He exclaimed.

"I know Morgan. But I have no idea... " Hotch began, but was interrupted by Rossi.

"I might have one", he said. "Garcia, can you find out if John Calahan possesses any kind of immobile?"

Garcia wiped off the tears from her face and tiped something in her laptop. Morgan hold his breath. _Please let her find something!_

"Yep, he owns a big farm outside of the city", she said. "Do you think Reid could be there?"

"Well, we could at least try it", Hotch said. Finally there were coming closer o him!

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut (Oh, I'm so mean ;D) **

**Ok, I know, that's a really short chapter. I promise to write a longer one next time, I hope you'll forgive me ;)**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**cupcake01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woop woop I'm back :) Did you miss me? Well, Here's another chapter for you guys since you asked so nicely. And I hope that you are not too confused because of the death of John's brother... This chapter will explain everything, hopefully^^ **

**And please don't forget to review, I'd really like to know what you guys think of the story so far :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Hotch!" _God, would this man stop asking him questions? _

"Hotch, wait!" _Morgan, I need to think, why can't you just..._

"Please, Hotch!"

As soon as Hotch said "we could at least try it", he had run out of the meeting room. The others were too surprised, since they didn't expect such an... emotional move from their boss. But Morgan was following him, he just needed answers.

"What, Morgan?" Hotch said. He tried to stay calm, to be professional. But he just... he just couldn't act like it was any other case or any other person that got kidnapped. It was Reid! And it was his fault. It was his fault because he didn't share all with his team. He forgot that it was also his family, and there was no space for secrets.

"Please, can you just..." Morgan began. He took a deep breath. "Can you just tell me what makes you so... irrational? You weren't like this with Tobias Henkel, and now..."

"I'm like this because it's getting personal", Hotch answered quietly. He looked in his colleagues eyes. "You know, I wanted to tell you about the case with Ben. It was so … strange. Ben was like Reid. He was young, highly intelligent, the youngest member of the family, but also unpredictable and somehow... I don't know, there was something that reminded me of Spencer. And when I received the news of his death, I told Ben's family about this. Of course, they weren't happy. And when I was there, his mother told me that his other son, John, cut of the contact with her, since Ben was imprisioned. But she'd try and contact him again to tell him about... the circumstances."

"But obviously she didn't", Morgan said calmly.

"Yeah. And the worst thing... the worst thing is that she said, when she still had contact with John, he always wrote something like he want to make the police pay and break his brother free".

Morgan closed his eyes. This just couldn't be true!

"So... so you knew that John wanted to get his brother back?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah. But I... I had no idea that he would... take Reid to get to him. And now we have not even something in exchange for him!"

"Hotch, this isn't your fault... I mean, I was riding in that car with Reid and didn't do a damn thing to help him. We just... we just have to go to this farm now and get him back. Hopefully save."

Hotch nodded again. "Thanks Derek", he said.

"You're welcome", Morgan replied and tried to smile. "Now let's go and save our Pretty Boy".

…...

God, he was so tired. Where was he again? Oh yeah, he was tied up, in this damn wooden room. Why couldn't he feel his leg? This was really not good! And why was he tied up on this chair? _You got kindapped, you genius, _Reid thought to himself. _And you've got a damn head wound, so don't ask yourself such stupid questions. Better try to figure out how you could escape..._

But he felt so tired. Reid was just about to close his eyes, as he heard the door swung open. _Oh no, not again!_ He opened his eyes wildly, as John came in front of him. It was too dark to see his eyes, but he could see the knife shining in John's hands. And his damn grin in his face.

"I know, I gave your team two hours until the next call, but why couldn't we two have some fun in the meantime? It's not like I said they can have you... without injuries or something"

He put the knife against Reid's throat. And he tighten the pressure so Reid could feel little blood drops coming out. He tried not to make a sound, not to give him the pleasure. But then, he had to moan.

"Not very talkative today, aren't we?" , John said in his ear.

Suddenly he put the knife away. Reid closed his eyes. _Please, no!_

"Answer if I ask you a question, boy!"

What Reid remembered next, was that he felt pain everywhere. Obviously John was beating him, but Reid hardly didn't recognize it. Luckily for him, he was slowly drifting into unconsciousness as soon as he was lying on the floor, still tight up, and John kicked his head with his feet.

"You're just weak", was the last thing Read heard when the pain was overwhelming him.

…...

"Hotch, do we have a plan?" Rossi asked from the side. They were sitting in the car, Hotch was driving with Rossi and JJ, Morgan was in the other car with Emily. They were driving to this farm. It wasn't that far, just a few miles out of the city. They should be here in about 5 minutes and Hotch didn't even thought what he will do when they arrived. God, why was he so... irrational? Why couldn't he treat this case just like any other? _Because it's concerning your family_, a little voice answered in his head.

"I mean, we can't storm the whole area. We're just 5, and the place isn't that small. And Calahan knows it, we don't."

Rossi looked at him. Hotch tried to remember what Garcia has been saying in the meeting room.

"_The farm is not too big. There are three buildings, the main house, where he's probably living, the stable and then there's this little house, which seems to be something like a garage" She pointed at the small quarter on the plan."_

"I know what you mean", Hotch said firmly. "But you saw the room where Reid was held. It was not that big, and there weren't many things in there. Not even a window. It just has to be the garage.

Rossi nodded. "Let's hope you're right."

…...

"Morgan, are you okay?", Emily asked quietly. She knew it was a stupid question. Who would be okay if their best friend just got kidnapped underneath his nose? But Emily felt that it might be helpful for Reid's rescue, if Morgan talked about... the situation. As long as they still had time.

"No I'm not okay", Morgan murmured. Emily was driving. She had the urgent feeling to look into his eyes, but she had to stay concentrated.

"I know you are not... But maybe... maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better", she said.

Morgan looked out of the window. "You know, this morning, Reid wanted to tell me something. At first he refused that he has a problem, but I saw it hin his eyes".

"A problem?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. In the car, he wanted to tell me... " Morgan closed his eyes. "Just when he was about telling me more, we had the car crash."

"Morgan, this isn't your fault", Emily said. She knew Morgan blame himself, just like Hotch. And it wouldn't help Reid in any way.

"But he was taken when I was just about... to help him out of the car!", Morgan said, looking at her. "How could it be not my fault then? I should have called the police first, or at least observe the area. I knew that there was the other car, following us. I just... I was so damn stupid!".

Emily didn't answer immediately. She thought about what to tell him so he felt better. Or at least, not that guilty.

"Morgan, it would have happened, if you were with him or not. This guy knew what he was doing, and Reid would have been taken, even if he was with Rossi, Hotch, JJ or... with me."

"I know this", Morgan whispered in a serious voice. "I know, but I still feel that... I caused this."

"Even if it was your fault, there was nothing you could do, or anybody of us. You know we are a family, and we don't blame anybody for anything. I'm sure Reid wouldn't blame you at all. He wouldn't blame anybody of his family."

"You think that?", Morgan asked quietly, looking out of the window again.

Emily nodded. "And you'll find out soon anyway. We're here."

…...

It was dark already. Hotch had ordered to put off the car lights when they arrive and to park some meters away from the farm, to make sure that John wasn't able to hear them coming. There weren't any lights in the buildings. Not a good sign.

"Do you think he isn't at home?", JJ whispered to Hotch as they approached the garage. It was difficult to see anything, as they didn't want to use their lights.

Hotch shook his head. "No. I think that he is there. With Reid."

"Why do you guess so?" Rossi whispered. "There aren't any lights..." He looked at the building. They were hiding behind some trees in the dark, so John couldn't see them coming. At least they hoped so.

"I have... Just trust me", Hotch finally said quietly and looked at them. They nodded. Rossi just hoped that the emotions didn't affect on... this case. He certainly trusted his boss, but he wasn't sure if Hotch was capable to lead them right now.

"Ok, this is the plan", Hotch continued. In the meantime Morgan was coming, with Emily following him.

"Rossi, you and JJ go to the main building over there, and look if there's anybody here. Emily, you go with Morgan to the stable, and I..."

"No, Hotch!", Morgan said. Everybody stared at him. It wasn't that often that Morgan refused anything that Hotch told him to do.

"There's no way you go alone in there."

"Morgan, I..."

"Ok, you listen now", Morgan continued. "We are a team, and we are also a family. I've already lost Reid to.. this bastard, and I can't loose another member". He looked at Hotch's eyes.

"We go together or nobody goes in there".

Hotch looked at him, surprised. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that his colleagues was right. They were a family, and they should go in there together. For Reid.

Finally he nodded. "Ok.", he took a deep breath. "I'm sure that Reid must be in the garage, as it looks like this building in the video."

The others nodded.

"So let's go then." he stopped talking, looked at everybody closely. "And guys, I'm sorry for being... for being like this."

**And that's it for today :) So what do you guys think? Can they save Reid? Let's hope the best...**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**cupcake01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!Thank you for over 40 Reviews! This is just awesome, especially since all of them were positive feedback :)**

**Here's already the next chapter, and pleas continue being so nice too me;)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"_John, drop your knife and stay away from Reid!"_ Where was he? Why was he hearing somebody calling his name? And why was the voice... so worried?

"_No! I told you, I want my brother back, then you can have this worthless piece of shit!" _God, would this stop, please? Why does it hurt so much... everywhere on my body?

"_I told you already, he is dead, he committed suicide a week ago..." _another voice said. Was this Hotch? No, it couldn't be... Hotch was save, with the team and searching him probably...

"_No! You're lying! Mum would have told me!" T_he evil voice was getting angry. Why would Hotch lie to him?

"_John, this is no lie. I've been with your mother, and she obviously just couldn't... talk to you again. Now drop your knife already and stay away from the boy!" _Hotch's voice was getting impatiently. God, I want to open his eyes, say to him that I was alright. That I'm sure they will find me, that they will save me...

"_No, but... I..."_

Reid tried to open his eyes. There he was again, in this dark room. There were just a few changes. Of course, John was kneeling in front of him, with the knife on Reid's throat. Blood was again dropping down.

The difference was that John's look... changed. It wasn't that evil anymore, it was... desperate. And Reid could see Hotch, standing next to Morgan and the others, with their weapons pointing at John.

"Morgan?" he tried to ask. But all that came out from his mouth was a small whisper. Why was he in pain? He hoped that Morgan and the rest of his team called the ambulance already. He wasn't feeling that well. Beside the pain in his leg, he was sure that he had a concussion. He felt dizzy and his vision was blurry.

"Spencer, it's okay, we're getting you out of here", Morgan said. Reid closed his eyes. He really wanted to be brave, but it was just too hard... to stay awake. He wanted to sleep.

"I will not leave the boy." That was John. He suddenly sounded sad. "He's like Ben... He looks like him, and he's also a little genius. I just want him back, and maybe...", he pressed the knife even harder against Reid's throat. "... maybe I can raise him to be like Ben..."

"Stay away from him, you Bastard!" Morgan was yelling. As he saw that Reid was closing his eyes, he got scared. Even more scared than he already was. And John was getting crazy. How could he just think that Reid... could take Ben's place?

"Spencer will never be like Ben", Hotch suddenly spoke. "Your brother killed innocent people, and Spencer... he would never do that. Yeah, he is a genius, with that you're right. But he is our genius. You won't get him."

And then, Reid could hear a loud bang. He didn't expect this. He just wanted to sleep, to rest. Why wouldn't they just let him go sleeping and have to be noisy instead?

"Emily, go call an ambulance." Suddenly he felt a hand touching his own. _Just let me sleep_, Reid thought.

"Reid? Reid, come on, open your eyes for us. Please!"

_Okay, but only if you were asking so nicely. God, why are they so heavy?_

"That's it, Pretty Boy". He saw Morgan's face in front of him. Where was John? Did he shot him?

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"...Tired". He had to cough. And he could taste blood again.

"Reid, the ambulance should be there in a minute. Just hang on, okay?" Morgan squeezed his hands a bit harder. When did he untie him?

"Hotch, where's the damn ambulance? I don't know how long he can stay awake!"

"They're coming, I can see their lights", Hotch said from the door.

"Spencer, you've done a really good job, you know that? Now you just need to stay awake, just a little longer..." Morgan said calmly. At least he tried. Reid felt so cold, and he looked like hell. If Hotch hadn't shot John, Morgan would have done it by himself. How could he just do this to him? Reid was the last person on earth who deserved this...

"Morgan...", Reid whispered.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I knew you will find me". Reid coughed again. Then he closed his eyes. "Thanks for finding me". Ok, now I want to sleep. Morgan knows that I'm okay, so it wouldn't be a bad idea if...

"Reid, come on, stay awake!", Morgan said loudly, touching Reid's shoulder.

"Reid!" Morgan felt the pulse, but he couldn't find any. No! No, no no! He will not die, he will not die, they found him, how could he do this now?

"Sir, please, let us to the boy..."

Morgan didn't recognize that the paramedics were coming into the room. He looked into Reid's pale face.

"He has no pulse, I was just checking..." he said while standing up. Please, let him be okay!

"Thank you sir. We will do what we can", the man said, kneeling down to Reid.

"Ok guys, bring him on the stretcher. He's in a state of shock, I could feel a pulse, although he's very weak. Suzanne, bring some blankets, I'm sure he got fever, and you, bring some pain killers. He will need them. "

The other paramedics did as they were told and brought Reid into the ambulance car. "Wait, I want to go with him", Morgan said as the paramedic were closing the door.

"Sir, it will be the best if you drive behind us..."

"I want to go to the hospital! With him!" Morgan suddenly yelled. The doc was just about to say something as Morgan could feel a touch at his shoulder. He turned back. It was Hotch.

"Come on, Derek. I'll drive you", he said calmly. If the situation wasn't that... damn bad, he would have smiled. There he was, the calm and always-knowing-what-to-say Hotchner. Their boss.

Morgan nodded. "Thanks."

**aaaaaaand cut :) so, what do you guys think? Will Reid wake up? Let's hope for the best... ;)**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**PS.: Sorry for not being that professional with the medicine stuff... It's just a fanfic, so please read over it ;) **

**Cupcake01**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? Here's already the last chapter of the story, I hope you'll like it... Please don't forget to review and give me some feedback... And thank you for reading, reviewing and following so far! You are the best!**

**Have fun with reading **

**Cupcake01**

"_I really hope the kid wakes up soon. It has been a week now since he lays in the bed here..." _Where was he? Who was speaking there? Was this Morgan? Why did he sound so sad? So worried?

"_Yeah, he really had suffered enough. I mean, Spence is too young and innocent to live through this... nightmare.". _This had to be JJ. Nobody calls him Spence, this was her name for him. God, I want to wake up!

"_I just wish... I just wish this never happened.", _he heard Morgan speaking. Then he sighed. _"This was my fault, if I just listened to him when he wanted to speak with me..."_

What? What was he talking about?

"_Morgan, nothing of this is your fault! We told you over a thousand times that Spence wouldn't blame anybody for this, except of John maybe. He is tough. And he would never wanted you or Hotch to feel guilty or something."_

John? Who was John? Oh god, why does my leg hurt that much? Why do I feel that ill? I want to wake up! Please, JJ, I want to wake up!

"_Yeah... yeah, I hope you are right. I guess I will go for a coffee, do you want some...?", _

"_Morgan!" _JJ was yelling at him. Reid felt a hand touching his own. It was warm. He tried to squeeze it.

"_I think, he want to wake up..." _Reid could feel that JJ squeezed his hand too. He tried to open his eyes. Why was he so tired?

"_Spence, can you hear me?" _He tried to open his eyes again. Then suddenly he had to cough.

"_Easy, buddy. Come on, take this". _Somebody, probably Morgan put something cold in his mouth. It was an icecube and it really felt like heaven on his try tongue.

"_Mor...Morgan?", _he tried to ask, but had to cough again. Finally he managed to open his eyes. At first his vision was blurry and he felt ill and dizzy. But then, he could see JJ and Morgan on his side.

"_Yeah, Pretty Boy, I'm here. And JJ too. How are you feeling?" _Reid tried to smile. He doesn't want to make them worry.

"Not that bad", he whispered.

"Are you sure? Should I call the doc to give you some painkillers? Your leg was pretty damaged, you know..", JJ said, smiling at him with a worried look.

No, he didn't want to take pain killers! No drugs! Even though his leg really hurt...

"It's okay... I don't... I don't need them", Reid answered. He was getting pale, even more paler as he was. And then he felt ill again. He coughed.

"Reid, take it easy, okay? You have been there for a week, nearly beaten to death. You don't have to play the hero, okay?", Morgan said, looking at him.

"You gave us quite a scare", he whispered then.

"I'm sorry", Reid said quietly. He closed his eyes. Why did Morgan felt this guilty? It wasn't his fault at all!

"Spence, everything is going to be okay", JJ finally said, squeezing his hand again. "John is dead. He can't hurt you anymore."

Reid looked in her eyes. "What about...How did you find me?"

"It was Hotch", Morgan explained as JJ was just about to answer. "We couldn't make the exchange because Ben was dead, and so we had to find out where you were held. So he came up with the idea that you must be in the garage of John's farm, and luckily, he was right."

"And..." God, why was it so hard to think clear? It was all so... confusing.

"And what about you?" he finally asked. Morgan looked surprised at JJ, before he answered.

"What do you mean? You're the one lying in the hospital". He smiled. Reid smiled back, but shook his head.

"No, I mean, were you hurt after the accident? I'm sorry I wasn't a really help..."

"Reid, don't you dare to apologize what this bastard did to you!" Morgan said loudly. It was really amazing. Spenser Reid was kidnapped from a car accident, tortured, had a broken leg, bruises everywhere and a concussion. And he was asking _him_ if he was okay. And he even apologized for not helping! That was just unfair! How could this kid lie here, trying to smile at him? It was really not fair...

"And no, I'm not hurt.", he finally continued. "You should rest, Reid. We can talk later..."

Reid nodded before he closed his eyes. He was tired.

"Morgan?" He said, before the dizziness came again.

"Thanks for talking about... my bad feelings" he continued.

Morgan took his hand. "You're welcome buddy", he said, smiling at his brother. Next time, if the kid want to talk about his … bad feelings, he wouldn't take the coffee first.

**Aaaaaaaaaaand that's it :) So, did you like the end? I hope it was not coming too fast. And please, I really want to hear your opinion, so continue to give me (nice ;D) feedback, advice or if you want, tips for me how what I should write in my next story :)**

**I also want to say thank you again for your reviews, I really loved them all... and thanks for following, reading and motivating me :)**

**Peace out**

**cupcake01**


End file.
